


Just Like Christmas

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius is an an accident and falls into a coma. He misses decorating the flat like he always does, so Remus decides to make his room to feel like home.





	Just Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”

The accident could have been worse, that’s what the doctors told Effie and Monty as Remus listened nearby. Sirius could have been killed. Remus thanked every god that Sirius was reckless but not completely stupid. Except now he wasn’t waking up. He still had swelling on the brain. He was in a coma but the doctors were saying not to worry just yet. Remus wasn’t sure when the yet would end, which terrified him. It terrified everyone else there for Sirius as well because Remus could see the tears in everyone eyes and the stiffness in their posture.

Sirius had been out at a party that night but he didn’t drink, he had been clean and sober for years now. Plus, Gideon confirmed that. It sounded like the other driver’s fault, running a red light apparently. Gid told them that Sirius had rushed off but he wasn’t sure why he did. Remus was mad that Sirius didn’t just stay at the party. He was mad at himself for not going to the party because if he did maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

For a week Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Effie, Monty, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Hope all took turns visiting Sirius. They sat by his side in pairs or by themselves. They waited and they hoped. Remus lived and died with every buzz of his phone. The doctors said they saw an improvement on the swelling and things were looking up. But Remus couldn’t understand why Sirius still wasn’t awake. If he was doing better, then why wasn’t he up? He wasn’t he giving James shite for crying? Why wasn’t he playing card games with Harry? Why wasn’t he at their flat decorating for Christmas?

It was an exactly one month before Christmas, Sirius always decorated one month before. Instead of feeling the joy of his friend, Remus felt like he was walking around in a blur of grief and worry and sadness. Every night he would come home from work and the hospital to be greeted with the emptiness of their flat. He and Sirius had been flatmates since Uni. They shared a flat then with Peter and James. Now that James and Peter had moved out and moved on to their married lives, Sirius and Remus remained together. Just not… together.

“He’d be annoyed this place wasn’t decorated.” Remus’ mum said on the 27th of November as Remus walked into the hospital room after he got out of work that day. Remus always came in after working at the V&A. He worked as an archivist there and Sirius worked in art conservation in the same museum. They were always close to each other, even if they weren’t together. That’s how it’s always been since they met.

“I know, I was thinking about decorating yesterday when I came in.” Remus took a seat on the edge of the bed and put his hand over Sirius’. If he were awake, Remus would never dare. That was too much.

For the last few years, Remus had been harboring a crush on his best mate. He had not loved him like this for their whole friendship. It didn’t happen until after James and Peter left. At first Remus thought it was because he was lonely and single and Sirius just seemed like it would work but as time went on, he realized that he truly loved the man. They were basically a couple as it was but he was so scared to take the next step. He worried about their friendship and how it would affect everyone.

“You should, he’ll love it when he wakes up. I’m sure they won’t let him leave right away even after he wakes up. Sirius will be happy to have the decorations, it will make him feel like he’s home even though he can’t be.”

Remus smiled, looking at his friend. Sirius looked too peaceful laying there hooked up to machines that monitored his heart rate and god knows what else. He got his nutrients intravenously. His silky black hair was looking a little greasy, even though they were making sure he was washed. Remus kept forgetting to bring in dry shampoo. But the point was, Sirius never looked peaceful. He was full of energy, he was booming and could be slightly dramatic at times. It wasn’t that he wanted all attention on him, no. He was just in a constant state of motion. Except now.

“Remus, when he wakes up you have to tell him.” Remus’ mum said softly from the chair she was sitting on across from him. She was the only person in the world he had told. He was so upset one night when Sirius had brought someone back to the flat, he had to leave and he ended up at her flat. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He just needed to tell someone. “You’ve waited too long.”

“I can’t ruin our friendship or my friendship with everyone else. We’re so — it’s just so intertwined.” He shook his head.

“When was the last time he had a boyfriend or brought someone back to the flat or slept anywhere that wasn’t the flat or the Potters’?”

Remus looked down, “That doesn’t mean anything.” It had been a long time. In fact the last time Sirius had anyone over the flat was when Remus had left to go to his mum’s over a year ago.

“How much time do you spend together? How many times have you had to clarify to other’s that you were not on a date?”

“Mum, it doesn’t matter.”

“You need to tell him because it eats you up.”

“What if we just accidentally grow old together?” Remus figured that was where they were headed now.

“Or he’s going to fall for someone else.”

“How’d we get on this subject?” Remus glared at her.

She just shrugged. “Decorate the room tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

***

The next day, Remus arrived at the hospital carrying nearly all their Christmas decorations. He was greeted by his mother, as usual and they got down to work. By the time James and Lily got there for their visiting time, the room was nearly done but not quite so they put their hands in as well. The nurses kept poking their heads in to see the progress.

Eventually all the decorations were hung and Remus stood back to look at their work. There were fairy lights lining the windows, door, and cabinets. Garland was bordering the windows as well as Sirius’ bed and the borders of the ceiling. Sirius’ stocking hung on the window ledge and on the ledge stood a few fake candles. There were different signs hanging around that Sirius had acquired over the years. Remus even put a small fake tree in the corner of the room and it was decorated perfectly.

“He’s going to love it, Moony.” James hugged him. “Now if he would just wake up that would be fantastic.”

“I know.” Remus hugged him back.

“Now get your arse home and get some rest.” Lily instructed. “See you tomorrow.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Remus listened and walked out with his mum. As the rode the elevator down she frowned. “What are you going to decorate your flat with now? That was pretty much all of your things.”

“Oh, I don’t know. We have some stuff left.”

“That was all your lights and garland and most of the other things too.”

Remus shrugged. The decorations didn’t matter much without Sirius there with him. “It’s fine, when he comes back I’ll just bring it with us to decorate the flat.”

Hope nodded, not taking the frown off of her face.

***

A few days later, Remus was working at his desk when his phone buzzed with a call from James. It was either good or bad news because he wouldn’t call in the middle of a work day otherwise.

He answered it quickly, “What’s wrong?” His heart was in his throat.

“He’s awake! He’s awake.” James repeated.

“Thank god, is he all right?”

“He was talking but Mum and Dad were sort of pushed out because they need to do tests and shite.”

Remus felt tears in his eyes, “Oh god, Prongs. He’s okay.”

“I know, Moony. I’d give you a big hug right now if I could.”

Remus looked at the time on his computer screen, “I should go.”

“No, no, finish up work, you only have a couple of hours left. I’m on my way now but I doubt I’ll get to see him yet. Mum and Dad said it could be a while to do all the scans and shite. You’d just be waiting there.”

“I’m not going to get shite done.”

“I know but you’ll want to take a day or two when he comes home. Just finish up.”

Reluctantly, Remus listened but spent most of the time going around to their workmates to let them know that Sirius was up and communicating.

By the time he got to the hospital he was busting with excitement and some trepidation. James said Sirius was up and talking but forgetting some words and speaking slowly. He did have some memory loss from the whole day of the accident and there were other things he was dealing with like headaches. They said that his concentration might be laking. He had ringing in his ears. There were things they weren’t sure of yet too but the doctors assured them it could have been far worse — Remus was a bit sick of hearing that.

As he walked into the room he found only his mum in her usual chair and a nurse writing something on a chart. James had to get home for Harry since Lily was on a long shift at her hospital. His mum had sent Effie and Monty home because they had been there all day. Remus had a feeling she was up to something.

“Oh! Your boyfriend’s here. He did such a brilliant job decorating. He said that Christmas is your favorite holiday and you always decorate exactly a month before.” The nurse said with a grin.

Sirius furrowed his brow, “I— I — we’re…”

“We’re not boyfriends.” Remus supplied and the nurse’s face fell.

“Oh, sorry!” She put the chart down. “No matter, it’s wonderful in here. We were saying how we should hire you to do the whole wing.”

“He is rather brilliant.” Sirius spoke slowly.

Remus came in further as the nurse passed him, giving him a wink.

“I think I need some tea.” His mum stood up. “Remus, I’ll get you one too.”

“Bloody obvious.” Remus said under his breath.

“What?” Sirius asked. “My…hearing… isn’t great right now.”

“Oh, I was just saying my mother is obvious.” He said honestly as she laughed, going towards the door.

“Why is she… obvious?” He licked his dry lips.

Remus wanted to move forward and kiss those lips, no matter how chapped. But he just took Sirius’ hand. “Just, she is. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you.” Sirius smiled. “For the — the — this.” He pointed to the tree.

“I couldn’t let you wake up to an empty room.” Remus shook his head. “I’m so happy you’re alive, Sirius.” He said, tears welling in his eyes again. “I hate crying and I feel like I’ve been doing that a lot lately.” He sniffled.

“I’m… sorry.” Sirius reached up to cup his cheek.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.” Remus’ tears wouldn’t stop.

“Moony, come up and, ah, move and hug me.”

Remus did as asked. He moved so he was tucked under Sirius’ left arm because is right one had too many things Remus didn’t want to disturb. He rested his head against Sirius’ shoulder and took a deep breath. “You don’t smell like you.”

“I felt like I wanted to… tell you…something. I was at the, ah, party and I left early because I felt like I wanted to tell you… I don’t — I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” Remus squeezed his hand.

“I don’t… want you to, ah, cry anymore.”

“I don’t either. Sirius,” He figured it was now or never. He couldn’t hold it in. If he never told Sirius then he couldn’t deal with living with him any longer. Not after almost losing him. “I love you.”

“I— Remus — I— I love you too.” Sirius laughed. “Sorry, I just — I wanted to say that for a while.”

“Awhile?”

Sirius nodded. “I didn’t know… I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do. I love you so much.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Remus leaned in and pressed their lips together gently.

“I brushed my teeth. Your, um, mum made me.” Sirius grinned.

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes. “She’s bloody obvious like I said.”

“Moony, I have… there’s a lot to do.” Sirius looked a little scared. Remus knew that recovery wasn’t going to be easy and smooth, Sirius would no doubt get frustrated but Remus was going to be there for him.

“I know Pads, but you’ll do it.”

***

“Okay, here we go.” Remus opened the door, his arm around Sirius’ middle.

“Moony, I’m fine.” Sirius shook his head. “I know you’ve had your arm around me because you’re um, worried more than you’re doing because you want to be, er, ah— cozy and be near me.” His speech was getting better but he still had to go to therapy.

“I do —” The words died on his tongue because his flat was a winter wonderland. He had left his drab, undecorated flat to pick Sirius up from the hospital a few hours ago. Fake icicles were hanging from the ceiling, which caught the light of the fairy lights that seemed to be framing every edge of their flat.

“Did you —”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Santa?” Sirius laughed, going for the sofa. Remus was sure that all the moment that day had been tiring for him.

“Or some of his little elves,” Remus spoke as he found a card hanging on their large tree. It was in his mum’s handwriting. He opened the envelope and took out the card. On the front were two cartoon dogs playing in a snowy scene. Remus opened it and smiled, “We love you both and want you to have the happiest Christmas time. Now you don’t have to worry about decorating. Enjoy the time with one another. Love, Everyone.”

“Everyone.” Sirius laughed as Remus sat down next to him. “I think I was going to tell you that I loved you. I think that was why I left the party so early. Gideon said we were talking about you and I said I needed to leave.”

“Really?”

“I can’t be sure but it feels like it. I don’t know what it would be.” Sirius shook his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus kissed him softly.


End file.
